Harmony the Vampire Slayer
by The Rogue Storm
Summary: What if, in an alternate reality, Harmony was the vampire Slayer? What if Buffy was the vampire? What if Ripper was the Big Bad? What if Spike was Harmony's Angel?
1. Breaking Nails

* * *

Harmony: The Vampire Slayer

Chapter 1: Breaking Nails

A/N: This is an alternate universe fic, meaning you can pretty much forget anything you thought

you knew about the Buffyverse.

Disclaimer: _Buffy_ or _Angel_ characters are not mine. They belong to Joss Whedon, David

Greenwalt, and 20th Century Fox.

**In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, **

**demons and forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.**

After the death of the previous slayer, Wesley Wyndham-Price went to the meeting to

determine who would be the next Slayer, and who would be her Watcher. Wearing a tweed

jacket in typical stuffy old Brit style, Wesley sat in the leather chair, waiting for the meeting to

initiate.

The Watcher's Council building was in London, England. It was a tall, brick building,

with gothic influences. With gargoyles serving multiple purposes as gutters and decorations, and

many Gothic columns, it was quite the architectural wonder. It had over one hundred stories and

at least five hundred rooms, accommodating offices, dormitories, training rooms, and many other

rooms. It had been erected in the late 1600's and the only reason it still stood was because

many witches and other magical beings had worked together to put protection spells on it that

would last thousands of years. Not a cannon nor a tank nor mortar could destroy it.

* * *

"Harm?" Cordelia Chase asked to her best friend, Harmony Kendall. They both went to

Sunnydale High. They were both rich and ran with the 'popular' crowd. In their sophomore year,

they both were, well, ditzy.

"Yeah? Sorry Queen C, I was just thinking about which color mascara I'm going to wear

tonight." Harmony snapped out of the trance-like state she had been in.

"Well, girl? What color? How about light powdery blue?" Cordelia questioned, getting all

excited at the mere mention of mascara.

Suddenly the girls' best friend, Devon, came up behind them. He also ran among the 'in' crowd.

He had briefly dated Cordelia. He was also in a band called Dingoes Ate My Baby, along with

some other guys, namely Oz and Matt.

"Boo!" Devon sneaked up behind them, interrupting their intelligent conversation. Harmony and

Harmony both jumped.

"Hey Queen C. What's up?" Devon asked innocently.

"Devon," Cordelia warned playfully, "I hate you." She shoved him, jokingly. Harmony laughed.

"Hey gang." Oz walked up to them.

"I've got a hot date tonight at the Bronze." Oz bragged.

* * *

At the Bronze that night, Oz met up with his date. She was beautiful. She had blonde hair, green

eyes, and a petite figure. After playing for the scheduled time, he had a sub, who was going by

the name of Nick, take over. He went down to his date, whose name was Buffy. She led him

out of the Bronze down to a back alley.

"Come on baby. You're so sexy. I just want to eat you up." Promptly, she changed into a

hideous… thing. Her forehead was wrinkled and her eyes were yellow. She had huge, sharp

canines. Oz screamed, obviously having adjusted his priorities so that having any sense of

masculinity was at the very bottom.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in England in the Watcher's Council building, the meeting had begun.

"I have consulted the Powers That Be and they have told me who the Slayer is to be." A man,

known only as Whistler spoke. Whistler was actually a demon, with a human "mask." He was

neither good nor evil. He acted as a messenger for the Powers That Be and kept a balance

between good and evil.

"Who is it?" A man, Quentin Travers asked.

"Harmony Kendall. She currently lives in Sunnydale." Whistler explained, letting those words

sink in for better effect.

"Wait a minute! Isn't that where the—" Wesley started.

"Hellmouth is. Yes." Quentin revealed more of what he knew.

"Wow. This is… good news. We'll finally have a protector on the Gate of Hell." Wesley

exclaimed.

"Who is destined to be her Watcher?" A woman named Jenny Calendar inquired.

"Is there a…" Whistler looked down to his notes, "Wesley Wyndham-Price here?"

"Yes that would be me." Wesley replied, a bit shocked.

"Well, you're this new Slayer's Watcher. So go to your dormitory and pack your bags. You're

moving to Sunnydale. You are to cover as a History teacher. One just died. Your flight leaves in

six hours." Ethan Rayne, the head Watcher ordered.

"Does she know she's been Called?" Wesley asked.

"No. You'll have to find some way to tell her." Ethan told him.

"Thank you, Whistler, for your services. This meeting is hereby finished." Ethan thanked and

announced.

* * *

Back in his dormitory, Wesley was still in a state of slight shock. This was his dream. Come

true. A few minutes later he realized he would have to cut off his relationship with Jenny. As

much as he hated to do that, he realized he must. He couldn't put her through all the pains of a

long distance relationship.

He walked down to Jenny's dormitory and knocked lightly on the large wooden door

with a brass knocker shaped in the form of a griffin. The door opened and standing behind it

was the love of his life.

"Hey babe." Wes greeted her.

"Hey. I don't know how to tell you this Wes, so I'll come right out and say it. I can't have a long

distance relationship." Jenny told Wesley before he could get a word out other than his previous

two.

"That's funny, because that's what I was going to tell you." Wesley replied.

"So we agree? We can't leave with our relationship soured." Jenny asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't bear to put you through that." Wesley told her.

* * *

Six hours later, Wesley Wyndham-Price was on his plane. He was sleeping until the f

light attendant came by and asked if he wanted lunch. He took one look at the disgusting muck

they called food and politely replied 'No thank you.' It looked like demon crap. He went back

to sleep and woke up to a voice.

"We're landing in fifteen minutes." A female voice said over the loudspeakers. Wesley started

getting ready, combing his hair and straightening out his tweed suit jacket. After a while, he

looked put-together for just getting off a plane. He got off the plane and met the principal of

Sunnydale High, Principal Flutie. They drove in his car the three hours it took to get to

Sunnydale High. Then, equipped with his international driver's license, Wesley went to get a car.

He picked out a used 1995 silver Honda Civic. _All the papers are signed now and all I need _

_to do is get a permanent license plate for the car, instead of the temporary one I've got _

_now._ He thought to himself. _Oh well, I can do that later._

After he was set up in his classroom, he went to his apartment that the Council had set

up for him. Tomorrow would be his first teaching day, September 30th.

The next day, after meeting some of his students, he was starting to feel comfortable. It was

second period, the one with his Slayer. He taught the normal lessons and asked Harmony to see

him after class.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Price?" Harmony asked.

"Yes, Harmony. It's something important." Wesley explained.

"Do you know what a vampire is?" Wesley asked, all with the cryptic, stuffy, old Brit.

"Yea. They're not real, though. Just like witches and werewolves." Harmony assured.

"Actually," Wes started, pulling an massive book that looked to Harmony to be three times the

size of their English book. "They are real. All of them. Vampires, witches, and werewolves."

Harmony looked at the green leather bound book. It said on it in golden text: 'Vampyre'

"You're funny, Mr. Price." Harmony laughed.

"I assure you, Ms. Kendall, this is no joke." Wesley said, all seriousness.

"O…okay." Harmony whimpered, suddenly feeling very small.

"There's a prophecy. In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the

vampires, demons and forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. That's you." Wesley told.

"No way! I could, like, break my nails or something!" Harmony exclaimed, alarmed.


	2. Just Wanna Be Left Alone

Harmony: the Vampire Slayer

Chapter 2: Just Want to Be Left Alone

Disclaimer: _Buffy_ or _Angel _characters are not mine. They belong to Joss Whedon, David

Greenwalt, and 20th Century Fox.

A/N: Yay! Reviews. Here's some replies:

Karmawiccan: Here's your update and are you sure you're not psychic? Because that's exactly

what I was planning on doing with Spike and Buffy. More of Buffy in next chapter, I promise.

Katie: Here's your update.

Ms trick: o.O me too!

Bad-to-the-bone: Thanks and here's your update.

A/N 2: Alright I know some of the characters are a bit out of character, as I haven't exactly

figured out how I want to write Harmony. But anyway, here's your story. Please review!

Suggestions would be great! I'll give you a cookie…

"Would my makeup get smeared?" Harmony genuinely panicked at the notion.

"Yes, Harmony. You could also, and probably will, lose your life!" Wesley raised his voice

getting perturbed.

"But then who will carry on the family fortune? I'm too young to die!" Harmony got flustered.

"Harmony, listen to me. If you let me train you in the ways of the Slayer, you'll have a lot less

chance of dying."

"O-okay. But if I don't get all my beauty sleep, I'm holding you responsible!" Harmony told him.

"Today, during your lunch block, eat your lunch quickly, and come see me. No one else can

know about you being the Slayer, so just make up an excuse as to why you're leaving early."

Wesley told her.

Waiting until both Wesley and Harmony were out of the room, Cordelia gathered up her

stuff. She had been standing there, waiting to welcome Mr. Price to Sunnydale when she

overheard Wesley and Harmony's conversation. Harmony and Wesley and both been so

engaged they hadn't noticed her standing there. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

Harmony and Wesley were crazy!

* * *

Oz couldn't believe it. He was a vampire. He was loving it, too. Buffy had taught him

everything he needed to know about being a vampire. She had even took him to the Ripper's

lair! Plus, Ripper said he could help by being bait. Ripper, he was like the god of vampires!

Very few vampires ever got to meet Ripper.

"I was sired by Ripper. Way back in the, what, 16th Century? Yes. It was. I was sick, suffering

from some kind of –ephesia disease. I don't remember anymore. My past is behind me now.

Nevertheless, you've gotta know the history of Ripper, Spike, myself, and Ripper's ancestors.

So anyway, after Ripper went all vampy, it was all I could do not to scream. In delight. See, I

had worshipped vampires. The other vampires, taking me as just another anguished teenager,

ignored me. But Ripper knew better, being the wizened Brit he is. He sensed my stifled scream

of delight, of pleasure. He knew I would be the perfect daughter. Now you know some of my

story. You must know his, also. Sired by a vampire in the early 14th century name Angelus.

Angelus, in the 15th century, was staked by the Slayer of that time. Angelus was sired by a very

insane vampire named Drusilla in the 11th century some time. She had had a vision of Ripper

and knew she had to sire Angelus. She was staked also, by a Slayer, by the name of Nikki

Wood, somewhere in the late 14th century. No one knows who sired Drusilla, though. Oh, but

I'm getting off track. Back to Ripper. Anyway, after being sired by Angelus, he roamed the

world with Angelus, killing many people, turning some, most of whom were pathetically weak

and were dusted by various Slayers. When Angelus was dusted by that Slayer, Ripper went on

a killing spree. Ripper also sired a young man, at the time, named Alexander. Now, besides me,

of course, Xander is Ripper's right hand man. But then, trying to open the Hellmouth, an

earthquake struck Sunny-D, and Ripper was stuck in between realities and dimensions. In one

reality he was Giles, a stuffy old Brit who was a Watcher to a Slayer, who looked exactly like

me, and had my name too. He's still stuck in that dimension. It's my job, as his daughter to get

him out. Its your job, as his grandson, too." Buffy explained to him, not letting him get one word

in.

"Wow." Oz breathed, though he didn't have to, being a vampire.

* * *

Back at Sunnydale High, Harmony was just finishing her lunch. In about five minutes,

she was done. Getting up to leave, Harmony made up an excuse. "I have to get help with my

math."

"Bye, Slayer." Cordelia called after her. Of course, Harmony being Harmony, she thought

nothing of it.

"Okay essentially, vampires are corpses possessed by demons, though the demon possessing

the body has all of the knowledge of the dead person, and most of their personality. The

vampire may look and talk like the person it formerly was but it will be a vicious killer and very

evil. The new vampire is created when a living person is killed through draining of blood by a

vampire. The new vampire will wake up the next night, ready to feed. Its demonic nature is

obvious what with its golden-rimmed eyes, long, sharp canines, and thickened, animal like facial

features. After its first meal, said vampire can take the shape of the human it used to be." Wesley

explained after Harmony got to his room.

"Okay, Harmony, there are countless ways to slay a vampire." Wesley begun.

"Shoot." Harmony encouraged.

"No, not shooting." Wesley corrected, obviously not used to American slang yet.

"No, I meant shoot like go ahead. Oh forget it." Harmony gave up.

"First and foremost way to kill a vampire? Staking them through their heart." Wesley pulled a

pointy wooden chair leg out of his weapons chest.

"Wow. It's a wooden... thing." Harmony exclaimed, thoroughly confused.

"This would be a stake." Wesley said, waving the stake around.

"Another way is beheading." Wesley pulled out a large sword.

"A sword. Like a pirate. Arrr." Harmony brightened at recognizing the weapon and imitated a

pirate.

"Vampires will also dust if they come in contact with holy water." Wesley took a vial of holy

water out of his trunk.

"Oh. Cool." Harmony said, quite bored, though she didn't tell Wesley that.

"If a vampire comes in direct sunlight, it will dust also." Wesley pointed to the sky, in which a

golden sun was glowing brightly, emphasizing his point.

"Also fire will kill them." Wesley got out a container of hellfire.

"Fire in a jar?" Harmony inquired.

"In a sense, yes." Wesley said.

"Another way to hurt vampires, and possibly kill them, is touching a cross to their skin. It will

burn them." Wesley pulled out a crucifix.

"Alright," Wesley dismissed, looking at the clock, "It's time for your next class. Come tomorrow.

We'll start training you and next week you can start patrolling."

"Bye Mr. Price." Harmony called, leaving Wesley's classroom.

* * *

"Mom! I'm going to the Bronze! I'll be back at 11!" Harmony shouted, walking out.

"Alright!" Harmony's mother called as Harmony walked out the door to the Bronze.

Harmony was walking to the Bronze when she sensed someone following her. She went

around the building she had been walking past and waited for the person to come near her.

When the person was near enough, she came out from the corner and punched the man, as she

now knew it was. It was a bleach blonde wearing a black leather duster.

"Well hello there, ma'am. Is there a problem?" the blond asked, in a heavy British accent.

"Yes, there is. You," Harmony accused, pointing at his chest, "were following me!"

"Y'know, I thought you'd be taller, bigger, more muscular. But you've definitely got spunk, that's

for sure." The man wondered aloud, rubbing the spot where she'd punched him.

"What?" Harmony asked, confused, and a bit frightened.

"We both want the same thing. To kill them all." The man told her.

"Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, I want to be left alone?" Harmony raised her voice,

almost shouting. "I acted all goody goody in Mr. Price's office because I thought maybe I could

get to have a normal life! But no!"

"Here," The blond tossed a square box to Harmony, "You're gonna need this."

"For what?" Harmony caught it instinctively.

"The Harvest." The man revealed.

"What's that? And who are you?" Harmony was beyond confused, not to mention angry.

"Let's just say, I'm a friend." The Brit went all cryptic and ran away.

Harmony opened the box. Inside was a beautiful golden cross on a golden chain. She put it on.

It looked beautiful.


	3. Soul Boy

Harmony the Vampire Slayer  
Chapter 3: Soul Boy  
  
A/N: Yay! More reviews! Replies:  
  
Karmawiccan: LOL. Actually, you did spell those words right, but that's besides the  
  
point. More of Oz in this chapter and next. Plus, in this chapter, you'll get to see Ripper  
  
instead of hearing Buffy talk about him the whole time.  
  
Disastered: No, Harmony doesn't get enough stories. Thanks; I'm still working out how  
  
to get some of them in there, like Willow.  
  
Disclaimer: All Buffy and Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, and 20th Century Fox

"You loved me, Spikey boy. You were my puppy dog, my little lap dog. For over two  
  
hundred years, you followed me around like I was your threshold. We had fun times, we  
  
did. You, Ripper, and me. Killing hundreds of innocents, slaughtering them like there  
  
was no tomorrow. Well, really there was no tomorrow, 'cause ya know, hello immortal.  
  
But then you had to get your hands on that Princess. And now you're soul boy."  
  
"Buffy, out, now!" Spike told Buffy forcefully.  
  
"I made you. I turned you into one of us. So you could be mine. Now you're living in a  
  
crypt, drinking," Buffy gestured to the packets of blood in the open refrigerator, "packets  
  
of blood from the butcher's. It's pathetic, that's what it is. Pathetic!" Buffy accused  
  
Spike.  
  
"Buffy, I told you to leave!" Spike pulled out a stake and pointed it into Buffy's chest. He couldn't do it, and   
would never be able to do it. Couldn't stake his sire, couldn't break the unwritten rule. You didn't stake your

sire. Actually, you didn't stake any of your family, but it applied much stronger to the sire.

"Okay, okay soul boy. Bye Spikey." Buffy grinned evilly. She went to the crypt's door and opened it, going

back to Ripper's lair.

* * *

"Um, Mr. Price?" Harmony asked the next day after class.

"Yes? And from now on just call me Wesley."

"Okay. But last night, I think I met a vampire." Harmony told Wesley in a proud voice.

"Did you dust him?" Wesley asked, excited at the notion of his Slayer dusting a vampire before even being

trained a bit.

"No. He ran away before I could do anything. But I got a good punch on him." Harmony's eyes lit up and

that's when she realized something. She was loving this. Being the Slayer. It got her adrenaline pumping so

much. Plus, Harmony thought to herself, _I really need to work out._

"But he gave me this," Harmony pulled the golden cross necklace out of her shirt and showed it to Wesley,

"And he said something about the Harvest. Plus, when I asked him who he was, he was all 'Let's just say

I'm a friend.' And god I hate when cryptic cute guys do that."

"Um, Harmony, vampire." Wesley said of Harmony's little stint, calling a vampire cute.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"What did he look like?" Wesley asked, in a resigned voice, sighing.

"Um, slicked back blonde hair, kinda cute, wearing a black cloak... thing. Like people in Harry Potter."

Harmony gave a brief description of this 'mystery man.'

"What about a hairy potter?" Wesley asked, obviously not having read the books.

"Jeez, have you been trapped under a rock lately?" Harmony asked, stating the obvious.

"Uh, no. Back to the vampire." Wesley prompted the always off-track Harmony.

"Okay, so you said he was blond, with a... would a duster be the right name for it? And he was... civil for a

vampire right? He didn't try to hurt you or anything?" Wesley inquired.

"Yeah. Duster sounds about right. And no, he didn't try to hurt me." Harmony answered Wesley.

"Wait one minute, will you?" Wesley went to the back room and got a book.

"Oh, Lord. I think I've found something. It says here:

_ Spike, aka William the Bloody, was sired by Buffy. He has killed two Slayers in his time, one during the _

_Renaissance, the other during the Civil War. Then, in about 1870 he killed and turned a Persian princess. _

_The rest of the royal family, furious with Spike, cursed him with a soul. Plagued with the guilt of having _

_killed hundreds of people, he went into hiding for one hundred years. _

Wow. Harmony, this is a vampire.With a soul."

"Oh. Cool. Does that mean he's good? 'Cause y'know I wouldn't want to stake a good vampire. But

he's a vampire, so..." Harmony stopped in mid-sentence.

"I don't know. But one thing's for sure. Don't go looking for him. You're not trained yet."

"Okay, fine."

* * *

"Hello, Ripper, Oh, Evil One. I have brought you a servant." Buffy greeted Ripper in his underground

lair.

"Wonderful, Buffy. What is his name?" Ripper was thrilled, well, as thrilled as he could get for being a

vampire, not to mention the next Big Bad.

"His name is Oz. Come, my childe, you must meet your grandsire."

"Yes, Buffy." Oz obeyed with no protests. Thus was the sire-childe relationship. The childe obeyed the sire

without dispute for the first nine months to a year. Then, as the vampire began to make a name for him or

herself he started to drift apart from his sire, going back to the life he was living before.

"Well then. You look like quite the vampire. When were you turned? Into a vampire, I mean." Ripper asked

the newly born vampire.

"Um," Oz looked at Buffy for permission to continue and she nodded,

"Two days ago."  
  
"Well? Show me. Turn." Ripper ordered of the new vampire. Oz looked at Buffy questionably and she   
  
nodded again. Letting his demon side take over, Oz shifted to his demon visage, yellow eyes, wrinkled   
  
forehead, and extended fangs. Ripper clapped gleefully, for a demon.  
  
A/N: I know this was shorter than any of the other chapters but I'm going to be out of state tonight and   
  
tomorrow night so I thought I'd get _something _up.


	4. First Kill

Harmony the Vampire Slayer  
Chapter 4: First Kill  
  
A/N: More reviews! Almost have ten, so yay! Here are some replies:  
  
Karmawiccan: Thanks. I got my timing off, as according to my father

the Renaissance was 1500's and Spike was sired during the 1700's.

So, Spike's not that old. I'm gonna fix that and find another time he

could kill a Slayer, preferably during a historic event. If you have any

suggestions, please suggest them via my e-mail or my reviews for this

story, e-mail preferred. Thanks. Yeah, I felt that making Spike get his

soul in the exact same way Angel did, well a) Fox and them might sue

me. grin and b) It would be unoriginal. And the Buffy/Spike

conversation took place in Spike's crypt; I'll have to go back and point

that out in the story. Thanks for the constructive criticism.

Wen: Here's your update. Thanks for reviewing.

Rballjeff: Thanks. Here's the update.  
  
A/N 2: I'm going to be developing some pairings in a few chapters, so

start suggesting some. Harmony/Spike is a definite, ala Buffy/Angel

in first season.  
  
Disclaimer: All _Buffy_ and _Angel_ characters belong to Joss Whedon,

David Greenwalt, and 20th Century Fox.  
  
Holy crud, I took up a whole page just writing answers to reviews and

the disclaimer. Ah well. On with the story.

"Harmony, I've done some researching and found out what the

Harvest is," Wesley went on to explain who Ripper was and what

happened to him, with the alternate dimensions,

"Apparently in the Harvest, someone acts as a holder of power that

will later be transferred to Ripper. With every kill, Ripper gains more

power. The object of the Harvest, for the vampires, is to get Ripper

back fully into our dimension. If this happens, he could easily open

the Hellmouth and release the Old Ones. The Old Ones are the oldest

demons on earth, purely demonic. In essence, they were the first ever

demons to walk this Earth."

"Wow. So, do I have to stop this?" Harmony asked, a bit nervy.

"Yes. I hate sending you out with as little training you have had, so

come back after school." Wesley told Harmony.

"'Kay. Don't worry Wes; those vampires will get their asses royally

kicked by me, the Slayer"

* * *

"Hey, has anyone realized that Oz hasn't been in school the last four

days?" Devon asked Harmony and Cordelia.

"Oh my god. With everything that's been going on, I didn't even think

about that." Harmony realized with a start.

"Everything that's been going on?" Devon asked, not in the know

about Harmony being the Slayer.

"Nothing." Harmony dismissed it, understanding that she was to tell

no one about her little secret.

"Whatever." Devon waved it away.

"Harmony, girl, we really need to talk." Cordelia told Harmony.

"Okay, what about?" Harmony inquired. Devon walked away,

figuring they were going to talk about 'girl stuff.'

"About... you being the 'Slayer.'" Cordelia said, revealing that she had,

in fact, overheard most of Wesley and Harmony's conversation on his

first day.

"What? You... know?" Harmony was horrified; Cordy, running with

the popular crowd, would think she was a total freak!

"Yeah, I heard you and Mr. Price talking." Cordy divulged.

"Oh. Neither of us even noticed you, did we? I'm so sorry." Harmony

apologized.

"It's okay, but I understand. It was a defining moment in your lifetime,

like getting crowned May Queen." Cordy compared the two totally

different things.

"Uh, Queen C, I think you've been taking Ms. Miller's psych class way

too much," Harmony grinned jokingly, "So you don't think I'm a

freak?"

"No. I don't, Harm. I've known you since, forever. What gave you that

idea?" Cordelia asked

"I don't know," Harmony admitted, "but you actually believe it?"

"Yes. Weird things happen in Sunnydale all the time. We don't

acknowledge it, always blaming it on gangs and such, but it's true.

The homicide rates in Sunnydale are second only to Chicago. I'll do

whatever I can to help, but I'm not guaranteeing anything, here, girl."

Cordelia launched into a full fledged speech.

"Alright, after school we can go down to Wesley's and he can explain

all this prophetic mumbo-jumbo." Harmony told Cordelia.

"Wesley?" Cordy asked, a bemused look on her face. "

Oh, he told me to call him that, 'cause being his Watcher and all... I

don't know." Harmony was a bit confused.

* * *

It was after school and Harmony and Cordelia had both left

messages on their respective parents' cell phones saying they were

staying after school for a 'project.' They walked down to Wesley's

room, number five hundred fifty five, in complete and utter silence.

When they got down to his room, Wesley was surprised to find not

one, but two girls walk in his room. He looked questioningly at

Harmony, his Slayer.

"Who's your friend?" Wesley asked.

"Oh, hey Wes, this is Cordelia Chase, otherwise known as Queen C.

She sort of knows." Harmony told a disbelieving Wesley.

"Harmony! I told you not to tell anyone about anything!" Wesley

reprimanded Harmony harshly.

"Um, Mr. Price, I sort of overheard you and Harm talking on your

first day. 'Cause, y'know I was going to welcome you to Sunnydale

High." Cordelia interrupted.

"Oh. Never mind then, Harmony. Sorry." Wesley sighed.

"It's okay Wes." "Ah," Wes sighed, "I suppose there's nothing we can

do about it, now."

"But, I want to help." Cordelia spoke up gingerly.

"Well I suppose you can research; because you not being trained, you

do not, I repeat do not have my permission to go out patrolling. As a

matter of fact neither do you, yet, Harmony." Wesley informed the

girls a bit harshly.

"Okay, Cordelia; would you please go grab some books and go in the

back room? We're looking for anything on a vampire called Ripper

and his lineage and anything additional about The Harvest." Wesley

told his new found research-time partner.

"Harmony, I know this is a bit early, but I have someone here I'd like

you to meet," Wesley told Harmony, pulling a vamp out of a nearby

closet, "Her name is Darla." A woman vampire with long blond hair a

few shades lighter than the color of Harmony's own snarled at her.

Darla was in her vampire form.

"What's this for?" Harmony asked, a little intimidated.

"This is your training dummy, so to speak. She's a newborn vampire.

Stake her, and you can go home." Wesley explained.

"Bring it on, sister." Harmony taunted, delivering a roundhouse kick

to the vampire Darla. Darla delivered a punch to Harmony's solar

plexus.

"Oof." Yanking her necklace off, Harmony pressed the cross to

Darla's skin. It started smoldering, much to the delight of Harmony.

"Yayness." Grabbing a stake out of the pink leather purse she still

wore around her shoulders, she distributed a series of punches that

got the vampire down to the ground.

"You want a piece of me? I'll give you the whole dammn pie!"

Harmony mocked, then staked the day old vampire; it turned to dust

the next instant.

"Well, that's a wrap."

Standing at the door, Devon was staring in disbelief. Harmony had

just stuck a piece of wood through a person's chest! Now, it was

ashes, as if it were cremated. Horrified, Devon pointed an accusing

finger at Harmony, who didn't realize he was there, shouting "Freak!"

He ran down the hall.

"Wait! Devon, come back! It's not like that! I can explain!" Harmony

ran down the hall after Devon.

"What happened?" Cordelia asked, coming out of the back room.


	5. The Harvest, Part One

Harmony the Vampire Slayer

Chapter 5: The Harvest, Part 1

Disclaimer: All Buffy and Angel characters belong to Josss Whedon, David Greenwalt, and 20th

Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Replies to Reviews: Mark Langenfeld: Um, Mark? It's an AU. Buffy's a vampire, also

over three centuries old. She was sired by Ripper.

Karmawiccan: I know Cordelia is a bit OOC, but I had to break that rule for her to be

Harmony's Willow. And, Devon may or may not be Harmony's Xander; you'll have to find out.

Grins evilly Darla deserved to die. EVIL! OK, I'm done. :-)  
  
"Devon, wait up!" Harmony shouted, while running as fast as she could. With her Slayer speed,

she easily caught up with him.

"What do you want?" Devon snapped, walking in a speedy gait.

"I want to say, I'm not a freak. Come down to Mr. Price, and he'll explain everything."

"Why? I don't know what that was, but you killed it. You killed a human. You're a murderer!"

Devon accused.

"Devon, that wasn't a human. It was a vampire. Just, please, come down to Mr. Price and he'll

explain everything." Harmony pleaded with Devon.

"Fine, Harmony." Devon gave in with a sigh, exasperated. They turned around and walked back

to Wesley's room.

"Hello, Devon." Wesley greeted him, albeit a bit sourly.

"Hey." Devon said, emotionless, with a deadpan look.

"So, want me to explain what happened?" Harmony asked in a cheerful voice, surprising, all

things considered.

"Sure." Devon said, looking a bit indifferent.

"Okay well, vampires, demons, werewolves, witches, warlocks, evil purple frogs crossbred with

evil green pigs, they're all real." Harmony explained. This earned a weird look from Wesley.

"Evil frogs? Evil purple frogs? Crossbred with evil green pigs?" Wesley questioned.

"Hey, it could happen. Ya never know, in Sunny-D." Cordy offered.

"Anyway, after that rude interruption," Harmony glared at Wesley, "I'm the Slayer. In every

generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires demons, and forces

of darkness. She is the Slayer. 'She' is me. I'm the Slayer. Slayer comma the."

"Ok. I get that, I guess. But why you? Why pick on some rich blond girl who just wants to be

popular?" Devon asked, curiously.

"I dunno," she looked pointedly at Wes, "You're the Watcher here. Why? Why me?"

"I really can't answer that Harmony, you'd have to ask Whistler."

"Who's that? Can he whistle?" Harmony asked. Wes stifled a laugh, the image of Whistler

whistling striking him as funny.

"Uh, Whistler is a demon. Not good or bad, though. He serves as a messenger to The Powers

That Be of sorts. He's the one that determined you would be the next Slayer and I would be

your Watcher." Wesley explained.

"Oh." Harmony said.

* * *

"So, Buffy, have you seen Spike around lately?" Ripper asked, in his lair.

"Yes, actually. I went all taunter-ific on him in his crypt. It was fun." Buffy grinned evilly.

"Good. Stupid soul boy. Doesn't he know that good never wins?" Ripper drabbled bitterly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Alexander LaVelle Harris came down from the sewage systems,

looking a bit disheveled.

"Hey, Xand." Buffy greeted.

"Hello, Xander." Ripper acknowledged.

"I found out something. The Slayer," Xander's visage twitched in and out of demon, "knows

about the Harvest."

"This is most interesting news. How did you find this out, if I may ask?" Ripper interrogated of

his grandchilde.

"I was standing under the place where the Slayer and her Watcher were discussing Spike and

you two. Thought it might be interesting. And, lo and behold, it was! So yayness!" Xander explained.

"What exactly did she say?" Ripper asked. "Well, she knows the general concept, but I don't

think she knows when the bite-ness starts. Shall we give her some hints?" Xander asked slyly.

"What did you have in mind?" Giles rose from his throne, which was reminiscent of a bat, wings

and all.

"Well, I figured one of us could leave a book on their doorstep that just happened to be about

the Harvest." Xander grinned goofily, without a doubt enjoying plotting ways to confuse and

torture the Slayer and her Watcher.

"Good idea, Xand. I can do that. I'll go tonight. Chances are that uptight Watcher will find it."

Buffy volunteered.

"Thanks, Buff." Xander expressed thanks toward his sire.

* * *

The next morning, walking up the steps to Sunnydale High, Wesley noticed a crimson leather

bound book on the ground. Picking it up, he noticed it was, in fact, an old original Watcher's

Journal. The text on the cover said "Watcher's Journals: On the Vampire Called Ripper." It was

only seven in the morning, so Wesley had time to translate at least some of the book. He walked

to his classroom, skipping his morning routine, which was coffee, coffee, and more coffee.

Sitting down at his desk, he gazed at the book. It was ancient, yet still generally undamaged. He

opened it up. Apparently the book was written by one of the first Watchers ever, a Melinda

Giles. Turning the page, what he saw made bile rise up in his throat. Ripper, in all his evil,

demonic, glory took up a full two pages with his picture. Aside from the face, black leather, and

pyramid studs all over, he almost looked... peaceful. Calm, collected, and tranquil. The book

was handwritten in large, scrawling text. Wesley translated the first page. It gave a brief

history of Ripper, which Wesley already knew, but seeing as this book was written by someone

who had obviously ran across Ripper during her days as a Watcher, he decided to read through

it anyway. _Good lord. I can't believe this._ Those were Wesley's thoughts as he read

something as startling as a sudden 'BOO!'

_The vampire Ripper may only be killed, really killed, in one way. Shoving a steel stake _

_through __his brain. Ripper has confirmed this, though it is not known why, or how he was _

_able to be this __powerful. It may be the work of a spell, a very powerful one, perhaps more _

_powerful than the __very spell used to create Slayers. _

* * *

"Okay, class! Remember, have that essay on the causes of World War II and how to prevent

future such events done by Friday!" Wesley called after the departing class.

"Harmony. I need to speak with you. I've found the most startling news," Wesley went into the

back room and motioned for Harmony to follow, "I found this book on the steps to the school.

It looks ancient, but unweathered. It's about Ripper, and subsequently, the Harvest. Here's the

new piece of news." Flipping past the page he wanted, Wesley read something as equally

startling as the piece he had read earlier. It was on the Harvest:

_Every three years since the trapping of Ripper in different dimensions, there has been a _

_Harvest. __None so far have succeeded, for the Watcher's Council has sent a Slayer and her _

_Watcher to __the Hellmouth every time. So far, the Harvest has been on October 1st. _

"Today. Tonight. The Harvest is tonight. Lord, almighty."

"What? The Harvest is tonight? But, I've barely been trained!" Harmony protested, "You

would think those evil nasties would change their calendars for their superior, but NO!"

"We can't change it. One more thing, though. I've found out something about Ripper.

According to this," Wesley turned to the page he'd originally wanted, "Ripper can only be

dusted with a steel stake pushed through his brain."

"Wow. Slayers are strong, strong enough to break a wooden chair leg, easily. I've found that

out, reading the Slayer's Journals you gave me. But, steel? Wes, is anyone strong enough to

break steel?" Harmony asked.

"Well, yes. We'll get the steel stake later. But for now, let's load you up with some weapons

that will extinguish regular vampires." Wesley told Harmony. "Give me your backpack. I don't

need to tell you how to use these weapons, as your Slayer instincts should kick in. I'll be fighting

with you tonight." Wesley notified Harmony, putting a single crossbow, vials of holy water and

hellfire, stakes, and a reaper wing into her backpack.

"Wow. I'm going all Xena-ish. I'm all aglow with yayness. Yayness!"

"Come back after school and tell your parents you're staying over at Cordelia's or something. If

need be, Cordelia can help with some protection spells."


	6. The Harvest, Part Two

Harmony the Vampire Slayer Chapter 6: The Harvest, Part 2  
  
A/N: Stuff changes in this chapter majorly. Oh! Just realized there's more reviews! eats the

reviews Reviews are my life force, okay? Anyway, some shout outs:  
  
Shorty: Thanks. Maybe when we go to Wisconsin, I'll bring the DVD's and explain everything.

That's assuming my mom'll let me. But thanks for reviewing.  
  
Faeries Twilight: Thanks for reading/reviewing. Jeez, you guessed everything right. Well, I might

just have to change that. ;-) And don't worry, Giles MAY make an appearance or two, in later

seasons, when you least expect it! I tried to make Ripper keep some of Giles' personality traits,

just be more vicious. Read more when you get back. Again thanks for reviewing.  
  
A/N 2: More Spike in this chapter. Everyone: three cheers. HIP HIP HOORAY HIP HIP

HOORAY HIP HIP HOORAY! Okay, I'm done with my mini rant.

"Okay, come on, Xand; I think she's drained now. Come on! Remember, Xander, you'll get to

eat some more at the gathering tonight. We've got to go!" Buffy enticed, watching Xander drain

a woman that looked to be in her twenties, a brunette with way too much makeup for her own good.

"Oh, alright." Xander put on his traditional goofy smile, walking out of the dark alley they had

been in.

"So, tonight's the big night. Why'd we tell the Slayer?" Buffy asked of her childe.

"A challenge. No one has fought me and lived, since the 18th century!" Xander whined.

"You'll get a fight today, baby." Buffy mock flirted.

* * *

"Okay so basically just fight fight fight till they bite? Then you'll save me?" Harmony asked.

"Er, yes, though I would prefer if they didn't bite." Wesley confirmed.

"Got it, Double-U."

"Pardon me?" Wesley did not like the new nickname bestowed upon him by Harmony.

"Never mind."

"The sun's almost set. Let's go." Wesley ordered, leaving Cordelia by herself to do some

protection spells.

"Don't worry Harm. I've memorized enough cheers, not to mention capitals and commas, that

I'll get these protection spells right. Go on. Scat. Save the world. Wait, is this a save-the-world

thing? Maybe it's a save-the-town thing. Whatever."

"Scatting. By Cordy. See you later." Leaving, Cordy could've sworn she heard Harmony mutter

something about hoping the vampires didn't eat her.

* * *

Wesley and Harmony got out just in time. Vampires were coming out of the sewers by the dozens.

"Welcome to Sunnyhell, what can I get you? A stake through the heart? A beheading? A douse

of holy water that's guaranteed to ruin your complexion, or a crossbow bolt through the heart?"

Harmony quipped, rather cleverly for her. Wesley just stared. One of the vampires sighted them

and immediately charged them.

Putting out her stake, Harmony said, "You have selected a stake through the heart. Rated PG-

13 for violence, dust, and explicit language. Press 1 to continue with your stake through the

heart." With that, the vampire ran directly into the wooden stake Harmony held out at about

chest's length. The instant before the female vampire exploded into a pile of dust she whispered

something about Harmony being, ahem, a rabid whore, to which Harmony replied, "Me? I'm not the vampire here!"

Suddenly Harmony saw a bleach blond with a long, flowing, black duster, fighting the vamps.

And yet... he _was _a vamp. Staking her way over to him, she greeted him.

"Hey, cryptic boy."

"Hey, Slayer. How's it going?" Spike replied.

"Oh nothing much, _Spike_." Harmony said, emphasizing his name, all the while staking some

punk-rock-chick-turned-vampire.

"How the bloody hell do you know my name, Slayer?" Spike asked, obviously surprised she

had figured him out this soon. Looking back at Wes to make sure he was okay, Harmony

replied, "Well, I told my Watcher, Wes over there, and he went all researchy and found a page

about you, along with," Harmony dusted another vampire, "a picture, which I oohed and ahhed

over for a while."

"You're quite the resourceful one, Slayer." Spike commented, dusting yet another vamp.

"Can we go somewhere that's not so noisy?" Harmony asked loudly, and glared pointedly at a

vampire that was screeching very loudly, then made her point by turning him into a cloud of dust.

"Of course, luv. How about up there?" Spike answered, pointing to an outside staircase.

"Kay, hang on." Harmony said, dusting three vamps while trying to get to the set of steps, then

gave up and leaped onto it, clinging to the railing. Spike, being a bit more practical, just vamped

out and snapped a vampire's neck, then cleared an aisle for himself and climbed the steps.

Meanwhile, the Slayer had taken out a crossbow and a quiver of bolts.

"So, do you have a name, pet? Or am I stuck with calling you 'pet,' 'luv,' and 'Slayer' the rest

of my undead life?" Spike asked.

"It's Harmony, babes." Harmony half-flirted.

"Babes." Spike repeated, contemplating this.

"Yep. Babes. I like it. I think it fits you well." Harmony answered, a crossbow bolt flying from

the crossbow and digging into a vampire's undead, unbeating heart.

"Harmony: 1 Vampires: 0." Harmony joked.

"Bloody hell!"

"What?" Harmony threw an extra large bottle of holy water into the crowd of vampires that was

now surrounding Wesley, the forgotten Watcher. This smoldered and dusted about five

vampires at once, subsequently drenching Wes.

"Sorry, Wes!" Wesley shook his head annoyed, then soon realized he could use it to his

advantage. _Touching vampires for ten seconds each would probably dust them. _He tried it,

grabbing a vampire by the neck, acting as if to snap it, thus dusting him. He didn't snap it, but his

theory worked.

"Well, it looks like Double U can take care of himself." Harmony stated.

"Great, just great. Just what I wanted." Spike brooded.

"What?" Harmony asked, then muttered something that was not meant to be heard, but with

Spike's super senses, he heard it anyway. "Stupid cryptic hot vamps." He decided to ignore that

comment. Harmony had dusted ten more vampires while they had been talking.

"Them. I'm going to go say hello." Before either of them could say another word, Spike walked

swiftly down the staircase to Ground Zero. Harmony watched with fascination as Spike traveled

through the crowd gracefully, staking anyone who got in his way. Suddenly she snapped out of

it, as a vampire came in front of it, and someone came up the staircase and staked it from

behind. He was light skinned, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a tight black

shirt, black jeans, and black biker boots.

"Hi. My name is Andrew."


	7. The Harvest Part Three

Harmony the Vampire Slayer

Chapter 7: The Harvest, Part Three  
  
A/N: No more reviews? :-( I'm hungry, though... You're slacking off on the

job, ya know, people! Lol. Just kidding,  
  
A/N 2: Andrew! Yayness, geekiness shall ensue, thou shalt not worry. Okay,

on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: All Buffy and Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon, David

Greenwalt, and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.

"That's nice, and all," Harmony pointed down below, where there was still at

least twenty vampires, and also Spike was talking to two of them, a black

haired male and a blonde female, "but chaos is ensuing. There'll be time for

explanations later."

"Well, then. Someone's got PMS." Andrew accused.

"No, actually I'm normally this way. Now, if you'll excuse me?" Harmony

pushed past Andrew, meaning to go to the hell down below. It was obvious

that the 'pack' of vampires had already scored some points on the board.

There had to be at least thirty corpses laying on the ground, all drained.

Harmony's spirits dropped at this sight.

"Wait. Take this," Andrew pulled a sword out of its sheath and handed it to

Harmony, "you'll need it."

"I don't think I will, but thanks."

"Yeah, you can go all Xena-ish. Only, not, 'cause yeah." Andrew babbled.

"Whatever. Just, don't die. Other people need saving." Harmony departed,

going down to the battle that was developing down below.

"Hey, Slayer." A vampire suddenly came up from behind, grabbing her throat

ruthlessly. Harmony kicked the vampire in the shin, as hard as she could, not

being able to see, only knowing that he was behind her. The vampire buckled

over in pain. Harmony swiftly beheaded it. "That'll teach you for being a

cheap shot!" Harmony taunted the heap of dust. "Anyone else?" She staked

and beheaded her way through to where Spike was talking to the two other

vampires.

"So, who are your," Harmony looked the two other vampires over, "friends?

They better not try to kill me, 'cause I've got some of my best clothes on."

"This is Xander, my... brother, I guess. And this," Spike continued, gesturing

to Buffy, "is my sire. Buffy, in all her wicked devilish splendor."

"Hey, Slayer." Buffy greeted.

"Hey, babe. I'm gonna eat you up." Xander laughed at his own dumb joke.

"Get it? 'Cause, you know, eat, vampire?" Buffy slapped him. "Oh come on,

you know that doesn't hurt." Xander smiled, letting out the nerd within. Buffy

produced a deep growl from the back of her throat, getting angry with her

childe. Xander took the hint and shut up.

"Nice sword." Buffy complimented. Suddenly she saw Devon walk onto the

scene, only him, Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Xander, Andrew, and Wesley, who

was knocked unconscious, left.

"Devon!" Harmony whispered. Xander and Buffy turned on him, their demon

visages facing him. Spike stepped in, grabbing Xander by the scruff of his

neck, turning on his own game face.

"Get out of my face, Captain Peroxide!" Xander punched Spike, hard, in the

ribs, with Spike attempting to deliver a roundhouse kick to Xander's face.

"Boys, stop it." Buffy interrupted.

"Devon, run. Now!" Harmony shouted to Devon, to make sure he got the

hint. Devon ran past an alley, the very one Xander had eaten in earlier.

"You, run, or by the point of my stake, you shall be dust." Harmony

threatened, addressing the two vampires. They made a run for it; presumably

back to Ripper's lair. After that there was only Andrew, Wesley, Harmony,

and Spike left on the field. Harmony voiced what everyone else was thinking.

"We stopped it, didn't we, Wes?"

"Yes, Harmony, we did. And for a first time at facing vampires, other than

the dummy vamp, you did a superb job. I think I can let you go patrolling

now. I also think we need a meeting. All of us, including you two." Wesley

pointed to newcomer Andrew and vampire-with-a-soul Spike.

"Okay, Double U. Let's go." Harmony used the offending nickname again.

Wesley ignored it. Harmony, Spike, and Andrew followed Wesley to the

school grounds.

* * *

Back at school, everyone else, including teachers, had left. Wesley, Harmony,

Andrew, and Spike went to Wesley's room, those whom had not been there

yet followed Wesley and Harmony.

"Hey, Cordy." Harmony greeted, looking around the room. All the shades

had been pulled, and the only light was coming from five white candles that

formed a rough circle. Cordelia was positioned in the middle of the circle,

sitting cross-legged.

"Hey, Harm, Mr. Price. I did the protection spell, did you feel it?"

"No, but that kind of spell was not very strong, this being your first magical

experience and all." Wesley explained.

"So, you didn't trust me?" Cordelia angrily asked, a flame in her eyes.

"No, it's not like that at all Cordelia. It's just, well, for one thing, had I given

you a more powerful spell, it might have gone awry, and plus, it might have

been too powerful." Wesley clarified.

"Oh. Okay." Cordelia smiled her 'Cordelia-ish' smile. She obviously had had

one of her mood swings, perhaps a side effect of the magic.

"Wait, who's he," Cordelia asked, gesturing toward Andrew, "and who's the

blonde?"

"This," Harmony motioned to Andrew, "is Andrew. He saved my life.

Yayness."  
  
"And this, is Blondie Bear, otherwise known as Spike." Harmony said.

"Blondie Bear?" Spike shared Wesley's dislike of his new nickname.

"Yes."

"Okay, enough with the flirting, Harmony." Wesley said.

"Jeez, Wes. You're such a party pooper." Harmony huffed.

"Anyway, Andrew, how did you know about vampires and how to kill

them?" Wesley asked, curious.

"Well, I'm a rogue demon hunter. Like Batman. Only, unfortunately, I don't

have a Batmobile." Andrew explained.

"Right. Why have you come to Sunnydale, if I may ask?"

"I came to Sunnydale 'cause I heard from an, err, accomplice of mine, that

the Harvest was going to take place tonight, and that there was a Slayer here.

I thought maybe I could hook up with you." Andrew enlightened.

"Oh." Wesley exclaimed.

"Sorry mates, but the sun's almost up. I'll be going back to my crypt now."

Spike exited.

"Spike, wait, you have a big gash in your chest. Let me clean it up. You can

come to my house." Harmony proposed.

"Fine, pet." Harmony and Spike walked out. Cordelia raised her left eyebrow.

"Okay, then..." Cordelia voiced what was in everyone's mind.

"Andrew, do you have a place to stay, by any chance?" Wesley asked,

ignoring the fact that Harmony had just invited a vampire into her home.

"No. I guess I didn't think of that." Andrew answered.

"You can stay in the spare bedroom at my house, I guess." Wesley sighed,

not quite trusting Spike or Andrew, but not wanting Andrew to sleep outside,

or anything like that.

"One sec, Wes. How old is Andrew?" Cordelia asked, talking as if Andrew

wasn't there.

"I'm fifteen, about the same age as some X-Men." Andrew said.

"Oh." Cordelia ignored the geeky comment, same as everyone else.

"Well, I'm going to go home now. My mom'll freak." Cordelia grabbed her

purse.

"At least you have a mom." Andrew brooded.

"Excuse me?" Cordelia inquired.

"Never mind."

"Let's go, Andrew." Wesley prompted, tiring quickly.

"Wait. Let me get my stuff." They all walked out the door, grabbing whatever

they needed, and Wesley, who had cleaned up the remnants while they were

talking, grabbed his bag. They walked out of the school, and just then, a

vampire leaped out of the bushes. "Well, well, well, look what we have here."

Andrew pulled out a stake from his back pocket and staked it. The vampire

heard three last words. "Bye vampire Magneto." No one said a word.

Andrew sauntered to his car, a 1978 Ford Mustang. Cordelia stared in shock.

_How can anyone drive that... peice of junk?_, she thought.

"Okay, we can go now." Andrew had a suitcase and a weapons chest in his

arms.

"Would you like me to carry something, Andrew?" Wesley offered. Andrew

gratefully accepted, handing him the suitcase. Cordelia waved goodbye and

strolled over to her pink colored car. On the license plate it read 'Queen C.'

Wesley and Andrew walked in silence to his car.


	8. Mommy?

Harmony the Vampire Slayer Chapter 8: Mommy?

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I had a minor case of writer's block. And, admittedly,

whenever I sat down to write, I just didn't feel like it. And I've been working on a one-  
  
shot. So sue me. Actually, please don't. :-)  
  
A/N 2: Ooh! Reviews!  
  
Mark L.: Thanks for reviewing, Mark. The Harmony/Spike 'relationship' will be a  
  
surprise...  
  
Mark L. (2): OK, then... I'm scared. Lol. Just kidding. Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
Raheem: Thanks. Here's your favor ;-).  
  
Karmawiccan: Thanks for reviewing. It's okay, hope ya had fun. :-)  
  
Update: Thanks for pointing that out; I really need to get a beta reader... I am so dumb...  
  
A/N 3: This is going to get a bit confusing because of a flashback, and also might move a  
  
bit... slow. Just hang in there, please.  
  
"So... Thanks for letting me stay here. What's your name again? Sorry, I have a horrible  
  
memory. Like Dory from Finding Nemo!" Andrew thanked Wesley. Wesley was sitting  
  
on the vanilla colored couch, drinking tea, and Andrew was lounging in an overstuffed  
  
green recliner.  
  
"The name's Wesley. And you're welcome. But how old are you again?" Wesley  
  
inquired.  
  
"Fifteen." Andrew answered.  
  
"That means you're a... what, junior?" Wesley implored.  
  
"Yep. Or, at least I was. Before I came here."  
  
"Well tell me, are you going to be staying long?" Wesley tried to converse with the boy.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure. I'll have to call the orphanage." Andrew replied.  
  
"Orphanage?" Wesley had definitely not seen that coming.  
  
"Um, yeah. I sort of ran away." Andrew confessed.  
  
"Well. We'll work something out. Where was the orphanage?" Wesley tested the boy's  
  
trust.  
  
"Um, Cleveland." Andrew answered. _Another Hellmouth._ Wesley was alarmed.  
  
"On another Hellmouth?"  
  
"Yep. Stupid demons and vampires, y'know, they couldn't go bite some other town."  
  
Andrew complained, with reason.  
  
"Yes, well, there's a Hellmouth here too." Wesley stated the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I figured anywhere was better than in Cleveland at the orphanage."  
  
Andrew said.  
  
"Well, we'll call them and see what we can do." Wesley assured.

* * *

FLASHBACK  
  
Harmony's house, October 2nd, 10 PM  
  
Harmony and Spike walk in the door, Spike wearing his leather duster, thus obscuring his  
  
'cut.' Harmony's mother comes down from the staircase.  
  
"Who is he and why is here?" Harmony's mom, Linda, asks. She is blonde, like  
  
Harmony, and has green eyes. She's wearing flannel pants and a baggy T- shirt. It looks  
  
like she's about ready to go to bed.  
  
"Um, just a tutor. He'll be gone by eleven, don't worry, Mom." Harmony answers  
  
truthfully. Well, not exactly, but mostly.  
  
"Fine. He better be gone by eleven." Linda answers sternly.  
  
"Hello, dear, how are you? What's your name?" Linda asks, this time addressing Spike.  
  
"I'm fine, the name's Spike, Mrs. Kendall." Spike answers politely.  
  
"You're a polite one. May I ask how old you are?" Linda pries, at least in Harmony's  
  
view.  
  
"I'm eighteen." Spike responds falsely. He is actually over a century old, but Harmony  
  
and him had discussed that if such a thing were to come up, this would be Spike's  
  
answer.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave you two alone." Linda winks. Harmony rolls her eyes.  
  
They walk into the kitchen and Harmony gets something for Spike's 'cut.'_ A 'cut' is  
  
what he calls it, but it's more like a gash._ These are Harmony's thoughts as she takes the  
  
First Aid kit out of the bottom drawer. It contains a pair of scissors, bandages, and  
  
assorted other medical emergency related objects. Harmony walks over to Spike.  
  
"Okay Spike, I need you to take your shirt off so I can put this on." Harmony says,  
  
holding up a large bandage.  
  
"Anything for you, luv." Spike takes his shirt off, revealing a tattoo of what looked to be  
  
a large black hound with obviously fresh blood on its teeth. Harmony shivers visibly.  
  
Harmony rubs the spot with alcohol and Spike winces a bit, though it's apparent that he's  
  
trying to conceal it. She puts the bandage on Spike's 'cut.'  
  
"Bloody hell, you don't have to hurt me more." Spike complains good- naturedly.  
  
Harmony shoves him playfully.  
  
"Come on; you can sleep on the floor tonight if you want."  
  
"But you told your mum that I would be gone by eleven." Spike, always one for  
  
following rules, objects. "So? Mom's not gonna come check on me anyway."  
  
"Fine. Bloody fine." They walk up to Harmony's room and Spike gazes around  
  
amusedly. The room has white walls, with unicorns stenciled onto it. A window is wide  
  
open. There's a white canopy bed with a bedspread and a pillow with, lo and behold, a  
  
unicorn embroidered on it. A white dresser, desk, and shelves above the bed hold various  
  
unicorn figurines.  
  
"Sorry about the unicorns. I like them. Now turn around so I can get ready for bed."  
  
Harmony explains. Spike obediently turns around. Harmony changes into a pink sports  
  
bra and slim white velvet pants; the ensemble probably was worth four of the average  
  
persons' outfits. Spike turns back around, only for his lips to meet Harmony's. He turns  
  
his head, ashamed. Turning his head toward Harmony once again, she is shocked to see  
  
his game face on. He jumps out the open window into the starry night. Harmony resists  
  
the urge to scream, and instead climbs into bed, crying silently.  
  
END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Harmony?" Wesley waved his hand in front of Harmony's face. Harmony jolted with a  
  
start. She had dozed off.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was just... thinking." Harmony apologized.  
  
"Thinking is good. 'Cause without thinking, y'know, you wouldn't be able to, think, and,  
  
am I rambling?" Cordelia blurted out. Wesley stifled a laugh. He was surprised how easy  
  
it was to get along with these girls. He was thirty, not quite old enough to be their father.  
  
He had only just graduated to a Watcher when he had been called to Sunnydale.  
  
"Harm? What happened last night?" Cordelia asked of her best friend. Harmony  
  
proceeded to tell the gang, sans Andrew, Spike, and Devon, what had happened.  
  
"Well." Wesley breathed a sigh of awe.  
  
"Well? That's all? Some guy kisses me, and then goes all 'Grr' and jumps out of my  
  
window, and all you can say is 'well'?" Harmony snapped in an obviously irritated tone.  
  
"I'm sorry Harmony, but it was a little surprising..." Wesley explained.  
  
"Okay. Fine, whatever." Harmony plastered a smile onto her face, though it was obvious  
  
it was fake.  
  
"So, do you think he's evil again, or what?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Well, it's impossible to tell at this stage, but, I'm just having a hunch, you see, I think it  
  
might just be regular teenage nervousness." Wesley stated, all the while cleaning his  
  
glasses.  
  
"I think I speak for everyone when I say 'Huh?'" Harmony quipped.  
  
"Well, if I remember right, Spike was only... twenty-one years old when he was turned,  
  
and was much more sensitive than a lot of people were back in the eighteenth century.  
  
So, I think it might've just been that he wasn't sure how you would react, so he took the  
  
easy way out." Wes explained.  
  
"Oh," Harmony glanced at her watch, "It's almost eleven, Wes. I've gotta go to English  
  
and listen to Ms. Moore blabber about predicate nominatives and nominative predicates  
  
and whatever else." Harmony waved good-bye and walked out of room five hundred  
  
fifty-five.  
  
Harmony was deciding what to wear, as she was going to the Bronze that night. Evening  
  
spread its long, gnarled hands over Sunnydale, inviting the baddies to come out.  
  
Harmony wrote a note on a piece of paper and stuck it to the refrigerator, using a magnet,  
  
with her name on it, in pink, with the image of a unicorn grazing on it.  
  
_Mom and Dad,  
  
Went to the Bronze tonight, will be back around 11 PM, hopefully. Luv ya!  
  
XOXOXOXO Harmony  
_  
Harmony stuffed a stake and a few small jars of holy water into her purse and walked out  
  
of the house.

* * *

Harmony met up with Cordelia and Andrew, who had gotten directions from Wes as to  
  
where the Bronze was. Andrew was telling them about himself and the girls were  
  
listening intently, as hard as that was to do in the Bronze, especially with a band called  
  
the Bottomless Violet Holes playing on the stage. It was an all girl band, and they all  
  
wore purple tops and black leather pants. Harmony was a bit disappointed that Spike  
  
wasn't there, but she kept that to herself.

* * *

Buffy came out of Ripper's lair, aiming to shake Spike's faith to Harmony. Wearing an outfit  
  
typical of female school goers during the present time, a red blouse and black pants, she  
  
knocked on the door of Harmony's house. She also held a stack of books in her arms,  
  
complete with a backpack. Linda, wearing a flowered summer dress, answered the door.  
  
"May I help you?" Linda asked expectantly.  
  
"Um, yeah, is Harmony home?" Buffy asked in a 'polite' sort of way.  
  
"No, she went to the Bronze. Are you one of her friends?"  
  
"Yeah, she was going to tutor me. We were going to have a sleepover." Buffy explained.  
  
"It's only ten-thirty; she said in a note that she'd be back at eleven, but you can stay here  
  
'till she gets back, maybe have a drink." Linda offered.  
  
"Sure. Thanks Mrs. Kendall." Buffy entered through the door, any barrier that was there  
  
before gone.  
  
"What would you like to drink? We have orange juice, milk, water, Pepsi, or lemonade."  
  
Linda asked.  
  
"I know what I want, Mrs. Kendall. I'll just drink you."

* * *

In his crypt laying on his bed, suddenly Spike smelled the scent. Buffy's. He put a shirt  
  
and shoes on, and raced out of the barred door. Following her scent, he ended up at  
  
Harmony's house. _Great, just great!  
_  
"Harmony?" Spike called, entering the house.  
  
"Spikey! Want some?" Buffy was standing, a limp Linda in her arms, game face on. The  
  
refrigerator door was open, and an empty orange juice gallon lay open, the orange  
  
colored liquid spilled on the floor at Buffy's feet. Spike stared in disbelief. School books  
  
were scattered all over the living room floor, like someone had just dropped them there  
  
"Buffy! Put her down!" Spike changed into his game face.  
  
"Okay," Buffy threw Linda's limp form to Spike, and leapt out the window, shattering it  
  
in the process.

* * *

At the same time, Harmony was just getting home. The door was open._ It is pretty hot, so  
  
maybe Mom just left the door open to get some air. Not a good idea in Sunnyhell.  
_  
Harmony walked through the door carefully. Spike stood, Linda in his arms, two holes in  
  
her neck, his game face on. Harmony stared in horror.  
  
"Spike!" Harmony angrily screamed, kicking Spike in the back, with high heels. Spike  
  
crumpled, along with Linda.  
  
"Wait, Harmony! It's not what you think!" Spike pleaded.  
  
"Out! Now! I will stake you! I'm not afraid to!" Harmony hoped she sounded more  
  
confident than she felt. Spike ran out the door, figuring it was better to go now than get  
  
Harmony even more mad at him.  
  
"Mommy?" Harmony said in a weak whimper. Quickly, she dialed 9-1-1. 


End file.
